Hearts of Shadow
by Me-Myself-Mark
Summary: Taichi.. a grassy ex-Ferris-wheel hill.. Sora.. isn't it dreamy?


**Hearts of Shadow**

**

* * *

**

_Me-Myself-Mark_

_

* * *

_

Yes, I know, I still haven't continued my other fic, _Distant Love_, but hey, I've been busy. And anyway, I know you all want a good ending too it, so.. yeah, that's why it hasn't been updated. What about this ficcy anyway? Well, I got this strange idea.. I never wrote anything this way, but still.. well, I want to try.

If anything doesn't appear the way it should be, blame for not formatting things right.

Disclaimer: I own Digimon, and that is why you all saw my name in bold initials in every frame of the series.

You need sarcasm/irony if you read the above and didn't understand it.

Note: I keep on changing my user-name. Before I was MZ-Networx. Now I'm Me-Myself-Mark. Whatever, you'll recognize me anywhere, won't you, my delicious, supple fans? :P

* * *

_A cool, sunlit day._

Wait, that sound wrong. How can a day be cool and sunlit? Let's see.. _A charcoaled, sunny day_. That doesn't sound good either. Well, skip the introduction for now, let's just keep on writing.

_Whispers of the wind keep on floating in my ear, wanting me to send this letter to you_.

Not that Agumon would understand such words.

Not that _anyone_ would understand such words.

'That's really romantic,' someone mumbled in my ear.

Surprised, I whipped around, quite forgetting that I had a pencil in hand, and a notepad in the other. As a result, first the pencil, then the pad went smack into the face before I could even register who the person was, said person tumbled down to the floor.

Unable to do anything else, I burst out laughing.

That was how the world should be.

* * *

_Heavy at day, but silent at night,_

_Whispers to the world that is so round and bright!_

_Cheerful faces scream:_

'_The point of view would seem_

_to be Taichi's!'_

- A/N: Yes, that's the intro song... if one should exist. XD -

Taichi lay on the grassy hill that overlooked most of the city. Once, several years ago, there was a Ferris wheel here. He remembered seeing it slightly the day he returned from the Digital World, which was also the day in which he left again.

_Three months had passed.._

So much time. In so little.. well, time. What did the quantum depend on anyway? How could two worlds exist in parallel when their time was so different? One could have easily entered the Digital World in the Stone Age, lived most of his life, returned home, and nothing would have changed per se. Or maybe, a person from the Digital World could go home, live a life, and go back to see the changes in the Digital World.

It didn't make sense!

But wait a second.

'Do you think the Digital World existed in the Stone Age?' the brunet asked.. well, the brunette. His companion, one of his best friends.. Sora. Don't ask him to spell out her surname because he forgot, but that name was so easy to remember.. the holder of wind, the sky, the essence of love.

And she knew it. She knew that he thought that of her.

'Silly Tai,' she smiled, ruffling his hair, 'Of course it didn't! Computers didn't exist back then!'

'Oh.'

She giggled.

'But I was thinking about the quantum of parallel time between the Wor-'

She cut him off, 'You're so funny when you act that way, Taichi.'

Then, they both stayed in silence, his hand on the grass, and her hand – every so subtly – inching towards his.

Slowly.  
Carefully.  
Delicately.

She was concentrating on not letting him notice so much that she toppled over – literally – and ended up in his lap.

'S-sora!' he yelled out in embarrassment, 'W-what are y-you..'

'My cover's blown,' she dramatically said, making no motion to get out of the awkward position, 'Taichi, my Romeo, I have something to show you.'

He felt as if he could NOT see anything that the girl wanted to show him. His friend Sora had turned from the wind, sky, love person into a.. well, into a..

Tai couldn't find anything to describe his wind, sky and holder of love with.

She wrapped her arms around him, and inched her face towards his.

Slowly.  
Carefully.  
Delicately.

And their lips were so close that not even a fly could have passed through, that Tai felt her hot breath onto his own, and that Tai realized what was happening.

_No.._

He turned his face abruptly, and Sora kissed his hair.

'T-tai?'

'I have to go, forgot something,' he said automatically, and he pushed her off him, onto the grass, and he stood up.

'W-wait..'

He didn't. He simply ran away, back into the city, tears flowing down his cheeks, and he reached a door, and he knocked until someone opened, and he threw himself on the couch, crying his heart out.

'What's wrong?'  
'S-she almost k-k-kissed m-me..!' he wailed, in between his tears and sniffs, unable to raise himself from the couch, unable to look up from his position.  
'Almost?'  
'I p-p-pushed her awa-ay.'  
'Why?'  
'I d-d-d!' Taichi stummered, and he burst out crying again.  
'Don't cry.' The person moved closer to the couch.  
'I don't love her,' yelled Tai, pummelling the sofa, and soon, the shoulders of the one who had started to cradle his head, 'I don't, I don't! She's m-m-my friend!'  
'I'm here for you now. Don't cry, don't cry.'

And then, Tai realized where he was, what he was doing, and that, once again, he had found himself in an awkward position.

'Y-yama!'

* * *

OK, so that was bad. I love reviews, so please douse your flames with water. Thanks.

And I have no idea if there'll be a sequel to this, so.. yeah ;)

PS: I've been reading some of my reviews for my past fics, and I assure you that I never spend more than the average 10 - 15 minutes on each chapter. If I do anything "complicated" like accents and stuff, it's cos I know them.


End file.
